Addicted To Pain
by inu youkai bitch
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic on Kagome and Inuyasha. WHat would happen if Inuyasha turned full demon and abused Kagome. Oneshot


IYB: Hey guys! I heard this song, and it reminded of, what if Inuyasha transformed into a full demon for good?

WARNING: EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT

* * *

Addicted to Pain:

"Kagome, come here" growled a now full demon Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all gave the evil hanyou their dirtiest looks as Kagome got up and walked outside to Inuyasha, looking at him with sadness and love.

Inuyasha just smirked at the girl. He knew that she loved him, and now that he was a full demon, he had been feeling the huge urges to take her as his mate. And last night he had cornered her. It had been amazing at how easily the naïve girl gave in to his desires. He'd made her scream his name all night and there was nothing that the others could do about that.

He looked at Kagome with lust-filled eyes, already knowing of what tortures he would put her through tonight. Kagome knew what Inuyasha's look meant and she suddenly felt extremely dirty.

_'How could he do this? The others are _right_ here!'_ she thought angrily, but she knew that he would hurt them if she didn't go. Sure, Miroku and Sango were both formidable, but they wouldn't survive a battle with Inuyasha.

He was just too strong for them. And no matter how she tried to resist his advances, she couldn't help but go back to him for more. It was like he was a drug she couldn't quit taking.

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

When she reached him, he picked her up bridal style, and leapt towards the large den he made for their 'alone' time. Silently, she began to cry, thinking of how wrong everything went. _'__We were supposed to fall in love and get married, this is just all so wrong. Inuyasha, how could you?'_ she thought, crying harder.

Inuyasha looked down at her with angry eyes. "Stop crying wench, you got me. Ain't that what you wanted? To be my mate?" he asked harshly, thinking crude, erotic thoughts of what he'd do to her if she didn't stop that crying.

When they arrived, Inuyasha set Kagome down on her back, letting himself follow her. He nipped her neck harshly at the spot where his mark lay, fueling Kagome's arousal. He wanted her to cry his name; he wanted to do things to the girl that he'd never dreamed of as a hanyou.

He pushed his hand up her shirt, roughly grabbing her breast as she gasped and moaned for more. _'Why? Why does he do this?' _she thought as her body betrayed her.

It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

"Say it Kagome… Say you love me" Inuyasha growled out huskily, circling his tip at her entrance, making her moan louder.

"Damn it Kagome! I said say it!" he yelled, spiking his youki in his anger. He shook her to where her neck snapped back. She brought her head up weakly, wishing that this was all just a bad nightmare.

"I- I love you, Inuyasha" she said, bring her hands up to his face, tracing the stripes upon his cheek bones. She looked into his eyes, trying to reach the sweet, caring, and harmless hanyou she had come to love. To find the compassionate human soul within him was her goal, but she was getting nowhere.

He growled in pleasure, looking down at the fragile human beneath him. "I think you meant that, fine, I'll give you what you want" he said huskily, plunging into his miko hard and relentlessly.

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

The rest of the night was a mix of cries of pain and pleasure, and the growls from the cause of those cries.

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

The next morning, Kagome found that, once again, she had been left with a revealing kimono and some meat for breakfast, but no Inuyasha. That was fine with her.

She walked down to Kaede's hut to ask the old miko for help. She found Kaede in the garden, picking herbs. Kaede turned around with a sullen look on her features.

"Kagome, child; ye must go back to thy own era. I can help you, but you must follow my instructions" the old miko said. She did not want to see the girl that had warmed everybody's hearts go through with this pain anymore.

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

That night, after she knew Inuyasha was asleep, she grabbed the bottle that Kaede had given her. The old woman said that if she lay next to Inuyasha, he wouldn't be able to tell that she wasn't there with him.

When Kagome got to the well, she took out script scrolls that she infused with her own miko powers, and laid them atop the well so demons could not touch it. She then jumped into the well, feeling the tingling sensation of time-travel.

When she landed, she immediately climbed out and over the top, placed another set of scrolls on top of it, infusing her powers with these as well. _'I just hope he can't get through. Guys, I hope you're all okay'_ she thought, letting a tear slip down her cheek.

"It's finally over" she said, suddenly filled with an immeasurable tiredness.

As she made her way to the shrine steps she could see her mother, Souta, and grandfather through the window, having dinner. She climbed up a vine next to her window and slid through and into her room.

She lay on her bed for a while, before falling into a restless nightmare of how her Inuyasha turned into a monster.

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

He was taking over her thoughts and dreams; it was like she couldn't get enough of him even though she hated it. She could always feel his hot breath on her neck as he growled huskily in her ear while violating her body.

She was hooked on him.

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

The next day, she woke with a start, looking around her to se if he was anywhere near her. Her hands flew to her head and she let out a heart wrenching scream.

Her mother, Souta, and grandfather all ran into her room, not knowing that she had come home. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter, sat on her bed, and wrapped her arms around the heart broken girl.

Seeing her state of undress, Mrs. Higurashi motioned the boys out of the room.

"Souta, Jii-chan, why don't you go down stairs and fix breakfast" said Mrs. Higurashi, ushering the two with a single look.

The two nodded solemnly and walked out of room, worried about their girl, wondering what could have happened to her.

"Honey, what happened?" asked her mother, her worry apparent in her face as she grabbed her some clothes to wear. She handed Kagome a baggy t-shirt and some sweat pants.

As Kagome took the clothes from her mother, a tear slid down her cheek and she leaned onto her mother tiredly, crying.

"It began with the defeat of Naraku…" she stared, and told her story to her mother with a heavy heart.

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

* * *

IYB: I know that was extremely dark, but I heard this song and it just drew the picture of Kagome being abused by Inuyasha, and leaving him. 

And I know it ended without telling the beginning but that's how I wanted it to be… I was simply giving you something to go with a sad, bad, or shitty mood.

Well, I hoped you all liked it, or at least thought it was… good in a tragic way. Well, I hope you all have a GOOD life.

And also, I got myself an editor, so say hi Kagome.

Kagome: Hi all I have a few story's of my own if you want read them.


End file.
